Labyrinthe of Nara
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: YAOI. Tommy and the other Rangers suffer from cryptic dreams. Tommy constantly worries over Jason, who's increasingly tired! Meanwhile, Zordon learns of an ancient civilization! Does Jason play a part in an ancient prophecy?
1. First Glance

Welcome, darlings, to my first foray into the Power Ranger fandom! Thank you for coming. I give you a million hugs!

This project is being translated from screenplay form. I'm creating a screenplay for the Disney/ABC Screenwriter's 2010 Program, and this story happens to be my entry! Of course the boy/boy aspects of it are absent from the screenplay (don't want to enter anythiing controversial), but, being a true yaoi fangirl, I have not only translated the story from screenplay form, I have also thrown in the Tommy/Jason pairing! TA DA! I see yaoi in everything, children, so you'll have to forgive me.

_**If you are, by any chance, disgusted/disturbed/bored by yaoi pairings, this tale won't be for you. You'd probably prefer the screenplay version. In any case, you'd better turn back now, dearies. I won't be taking no smack for my Jason/Tommyness.**_

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, there would be an all-male team, and yaoiness would run rampant. Anti yaoi squadrons, that's your final warning.

* * *

_There is a land, overwhelmed by darkness. On the horizon lies a beacon of light, fragile yet divine. Willowy shadows are scrambling towards the light, trying to eradicate it with flailing arms. Warmth does not reside in the land, but there is frost. Gales are sweeping over the land's black soil, infused with the essence of hope._

_"Our land has been ravaged by the unknown. We can only place our faith in the unknown divinity."_

_The beacon of light bursts, spreading light over the ravaged land. The wraiths shriek, shielding their eyes with their arms. The light ebbs away, leaving sapphire blue flames in its wake._

_"As our world ebbs away, we await the advent of the divine. We await liberation. We await the arrival of our hero."_

_Cool blue flames are slathered over mountains. They occupy the silver sky, allowing room for no other force. The wraiths of the land continue to cry out in distress, and flames consume them._

_"Silence has swept through our world. We can no longer breathe, awaiting the arrival of our liberator."_

_Golden radiance erupts, swallowing the entire sky. The sapphire flames vanish, forced out by golden lumonisity. The cries of wraiths drift into silence, golden dandelion puffs dance through the rejuvenated air, but then the entire world goes black._

_"Our future is on the horizon, but it is out of reach. If we are not saved, then darkness will consume everything."_

* * *

Sunshine streamed through Angel Grove, blessing butterfly wings and children's hearts. Families walked underneath the sunstrewn field, tending to their business with broad smiles. Birds fluttered between emerald green treetops, honeybees were cheerfully humming their tune, and the gift of life streamed from water fountains. The Grove rarely ever saw dark days, but that particular day turned out to be even more beautiful than most. The angels were in the greatest spirits.

Angel Grove Gym was as lively as ever, filled with children of all ages. Children were cheering each other on, pushing each other through jumping jacks and sit ups. Muscle builders were lifting and lowering weights, bodies moistened from sweat. Electronica music pushed all members of the gym forward, encouraging them to go beyond their usual limits. And, as usual, a young man named Tommy was at the forefront of things. As a leader of a young, muscle-building squadron, he motivated members of Angel Grove City to keep their bodies in check.

"All right, guys! We're doing great! Only a few more repetitions and you've got it made!"

FIfteen young adults followed his lead with smiles, rocking their dumbbells back and forth. Strangely, Tommy's physical condition sank once they entered the second repetition. Beads of sweat had been dripping down his face right from the very beginning, but their second purpose was to highlight his exhaustion. Recognition dawned on his face, as if he had just remembered something, but his body was too bogged down to celebrate any restored memories. Several members of his group noticed their instructor's distress, lowering their dumbbells and eyeing him worriedly. "Everything all right?" a young girl asked, wiping strands of brown hair from her eyes. "Looks like you're having a pretty bad morning, instructor!"

Tommy lifted his head with a smile, face still dripping sweat. "Everything's fine," he said breathlessly, hands on his knees. "I guess I'm just getting too much into things."

Dropping his own set of dumbbells, he spoke to his group with a voice made of sunshine. "Why don't we take five? I'm sure all of you could use the rest."

His group dispersed, sharing concern over their instructor's condition. With a sigh, Tommy picked up his nearby towel and relieved himself of sweat. He then retrieved his water bottle, took a swig and sank into memories.

"I knew I should check up on you. Things have been pretty rough on you lately."

The young man's eyes flew open, instantly greeted by a sight he held dear. Jason was right at his side, with a hand on his shoulder. Dressed in a black shirt and jeans, he was every inch the humble eagle. Tommy, casting his towel about his bare shoulders, beamed at a friend he had missed with a desperate rage.

"Good to see you, man. How's the morning been for you?"

"Ah, can't complain," his brown-eyed friend said, smiling as the two of them entered the outside world. Electronica music faded as they stepped into a pool of sunshine, leaving behind the cluttered yet vibrant world of exercise routines. "I can't make sense of my dreams," Jason continued, wrapping an arm about Tommy's shoulders.

"And because of my dreams, I can't peg a good night's sleep. I think I've forgotten how to sleep altogether."

"Yeah," Tommy said with a sigh, peering into the Grove's sunstrewn horizon. "I see what you mean."

Neither of them speak for a moment, walking in birdsong and children's laughter. Tommy took an opportunity to break the silence, his face laden with gentle frustration and anticipation. "It's hard to make sense of anything," he said, eyes still on the horizon. "but I do know one thing. We've got to decipher our dreams, and fast. There's a world out there, it's in grave danger, and we don't know anything about it."

Jason held up a finger, eyes immersed in possibilities. "What if we're dreaming of our world? What if our planet's in danger? The answers we're looking for could be right here, in Angel Grove!"

Tommy's smile captured the sunshine. "You might be right, but we'd be better off gathering the whole gang. I think we should get to the bottom of things together."

"You'd better take care of your fan club before we go anywhere. Can't leave them hanging, now can you, Captain?"

The long-haired muscle builder dashed back into the gym, laughing. Jason watched with a smile, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand. Sunshine bounced off his hand, leaving him in a cloak of darkness.

* * *

This was composed to the Threads of Fate soundtrack.

Thank you for supporting my first Power Ranger foray! And once again: if you're allergic to boy/boy couples, this tale wasn't for you from the very beginning. If you can't stand Tommy being with anyone other than Kimberly or Katherine, and if you've made it this far, I'm afraid you wasted your time, sweeties. If you're still with me, stay tuned for more!


	2. Am I Dreaming?

Thank you for stumbling into 'Labyrinthe'! This project is being spun off a screenplay I'm submitting for a program. I actually favor this version over the screenplay, as the screenplay doesn't feature the last half of this chapter. It features not a bit of yaoi-ness! Boo for me!

_**Warning: Contains boy/boy action, slight lemon, Jason/Tommy, yaoi, BL, what have you.**_

* * *

Angel Grove was cloaked in sunshine. The Grove's Bar was a particularly bright place, brimming with content customers, enchanting drinks and fervent music. Techno music wafted through the air, playing at a soft volume but pumping up every last one of its listeners. Pastries were exchanged for money, accompanied by smiles. Businessmen and teenagers alike were prepping themselves for the day ahead, wondering just where hope would take them. Meanwhile, several young adults were giving a voice to their concerns. They too were blessed by the day's sunshine, but felt the need to decipher their confusion.

Kimberly, a young lady in a pink tank top and black shorts, was puzzled by the labyrinthe on the table. "Okay, so we've all been having the same dream for nights on end now," she said, shaking her head. Holding a glass of apple juice in one hand, she placed her chin in the palm of her free hand. "Adam and Aisha are on vacation, but I'm absolutely certain they're on the same page. This is so weird, and definitely not cool!"

Billy, the paradigm of brilliance, lowered his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "We have our wraiths, cloaked in darkness, but then the entire world is overtaken by light. And then we have a voice speaking of a liberator."

"After everything we've been through," Jason said, after taking a swig of his juice. "I wouldn't be surprised if the liberator turned out to be one of us."

Whenever Jason spoke, Tommy threw him a smile. That situation was no exception. "One of us could possibly be the liberator, but that's just it. It's a possibility. And if one of us happened to be the liberator, wouldn't we know by now?"

"You're right," Billy said, nodding. "The keeper of that world would have told one of us if we had been chosen to play the part of the liberator. Perhaps the keeper doesn't know the liberator himself."

Kimberly stepped in, her face as bright as a Christmas tree. "Wait a minute. You guys remember the light show, right? The one in our dreams?"

The group's collection of nods compelled her to move forward. "If I'm right, the same kind of light show happened last year, at a music festival somewhere. The guy in charge of it was definitely fond of sapphires! And then there were fireworks."

Tommy's eyes lit up. "You're right, Kim! The first techno bash in Cerulean City took place last year, to celebrate the city's grand opening! I saw footage of that bash, and come to think of it, the bash looks a lot like our dream!"

Jason rubbed at his chin. "Hmm. Sounds like we might be getting previews of this year's bash! Front-row seats to a celebration others can only dream of!"

"Whatever the case," Billy said, his eyes akin to the eyes of an owll. "we'd better take this to the Command Center. Sounds like we've got a party on our hands, and it's not my kind of party."

* * *

Technology flourishes in the haven of Rangers. All of it is nourished by Alpha 5, and nourished well. Systems hum as they churn out information, supplying it to Zordon's ever-fretful guardian. The robot is on his toes, arms flailing and eyes drinking in the environment.

"Ai yai yai! I hope they get here soon! With all of my work, I wasn't able to reach them through their communicators! Ai yai yai!"

As if on cue, several beams of light landed inside the Command Center. Each beam of light assumes the familiar form of a human, tossing Alpha 5's heart high beyond the galaxy. Zordon's ever-faithful companion embraced each beam, drawing them into a death-defying grip.

"Ai yai yai! Thank goodness you're all here! We've been waiting for you!"

Coming out of his death grip, Billy dashed over to a set of computers and keyboards. "Do the two of you know something about our visions?"

Appearing to his beloved little family, Zordon spoke in the usual manner-warm and soft. "We most certainly do, Billy. Alpha and I are glad to have you all here."

A beaming Kimberly watched as Tommy tossed an arm about Jason's shoulders. "What can you tell us, Zordon?" he asked breathlessly, frequently breathless from excitement. "We've been seeing wraiths for the last couple of nights, and someone's trying to get us to save their homeland!"

The Viewing Globe came into play, reviving the very dream the Rangers had been sharing. "Tommy," Zordon began, eyeing the Viewing Globe. "What you have been seeing is the land of the Aunorch tribe."

"I remember them," Billy said, looking up from a keyboad. "The Aunorch people were part of an ancient civilization. They studied forbidden magic, and used it to build empires. Dark arts were crucial pieces of their culture. Or, at least, they were believed to be crucial. Without them, the Aunorch people believed they would vanish, consumed by the unholy light."

Jason sent a hand to his forehead, appearing to be immersed in a frustrating mine field of thought. Tommy eyed him worriedly, but found his attention sliced between Jason and the situation at hand. "Right as usual, Billy," Zordon replied to Billy's statements, smiling. "The Aunorchs have resurfaced, but they're looking to reclaim the lost essences of their land. Their magic has been swept out of their hands by the winds of time, and they wish to regain it."

Disbelief slathered itself all over Kimberly's face. "So you're saying these Aunorchs are still around? No way!"

"Kimberly pointed out something," Tommy said, peering into the Viewing Globe. "You know the lights within our dream? All of that looks just like the first Cerulean City Bash!"

Hand still lodged on his forehead, Jason added his thoughts to the day's boiling cauldron. "There seems to be a connection between Cerulean City and these Aunorchs," he said, voice laden with weariness. "Was Cerulean City a part of their empire?"

Zordon took the baton. "Cerulean City was one of the most important parts of their empire. Long, long ago, the city appeared to be nothing more than water, but the Aunorchs lived beneath the water's surface. Their culture flourished, and several members of the underwater tribe were chosen to watch over sacred artificats. One artifact has been stolen, and the remaining Aunorchs are seeking help."

Kimberly spoke next, her voice still drowning in shock. "Hold on, Zordon. They're seeking help? Are they living in Cerulean?"

"Yes they are, Kimberly. The last Ceruleans have taken the form of modern humans, and are walking Cerulean's streets. They are responsible for Cerulean's musical celebrations, as music was a great part of their culture. Their first bash was simply a celebration of life. Now, they're in dire need of help."

Billy returned to a world of keyboards and monitors, searching for answers to vague questions. Jason grimaced, but his pain was misinterpreted as confusion. "How are the Aunorchs able to reach us?" Tommy asked, stepping forward. "And are they the-"

Words were replaced by gasps. Gasps were the results of a violent thud, which was caused by Jason. Kimberly, Billy, Alpha and Tommy rushed to their unconscious friend's side, desperately trying to rouse him.

Zordon could only observe everything from afar, and as a result of his distance, he was submerged in what was commonly known as 'sadness'.

Luckily, the Command Center's infirmary was the perfect elixir for stressful situations. Complete with white blankets, sheets and pillows, the infirmary was an ideal place for rest and relaxation. A fallen Ranger was placed inside that very infirmary, carefully laid upon a bed. His friends remained at his bedside, with one friend dabbing a cool, moist cloth to his forehead.

"Ai yai yai! I hope he's all right! First Adam, and now Jason! This is all so much to take in!"

Tommy provided Alpha with a smile. "Don't worry.. I know we've got a lot to handle, but Jason can pull through anything."

"I sure hope so," the group's maiden said worriedly, pawing at her cheeks. She quickly resumed dabbing her silent friend's forehead. "He's been having a lot of rough patches."  
Their ailing companion slowly stirred, rubbing at his eyes. He was instantly pounced on by the happiest souls in the universe, who were ready and willing to drown him in hugs. "You all right there, pal?" the brown-haired heroine of the hug comittee asked. "You had us all worried!"

"Yeah," Tommy put in, face glowing with relief. "You went out like a rock! And you thought I had it bad!"

Warm laughter broke out amongst the group. Once it ebbed away, a smiling Jason explained himself to all of his friends. "I'm sorry, guys," he said, lowering his head. "I've barely been able to get any sleep. Things have been pretty wacky!"

"No argument there. And you've been working pretty hard for the animal shelter."

"Yeah," Jason said, giving the long-haired male a smile that lit fireworks. "I'm really sorry. Guess I shouldn't push myself so hard."

Billy ruffled the bedridden Ranger's hair. "Sounds like a whole host of friends has kept you up at night. Perhaps you should get some rest."

"No way, man! We've got a mystery to solve! This Cerulean City sounds like it might be in danger!"

"And nothing can be done about it if you're ill," Zordon's guardian said, wagging a finger. "Rest, dear friend! Rest, just for a short while. When you're all better, the Rangers will make their way to Cerulean City!"

Humming, the robot wonder scampered back into the Command Center's main hub. Tommy, Kimberly and Billy shared smiles, submerged in silence. Billy then proceeded to shatter the silence. "Well," he began, trying to keep up a nonchalant tone but evidently excited. "Fascinating. We get to add 'detective' to all of our resumes. We're in for quite a field trip!"

The svelte Ranger put her hands on her hips. "What are you complaining about? The job suits you! You don't do anything but investigate strange stuff!"

Soft, jubilant laughter broke out once again, but came to a rough end once Jason cried out in pain. Clasping the sides of his head, he struggled to keep himself afloat in a sea of pain. "What is it, Jace?" a frantic Tommy asked, while Billy and Kimberly exchanged a fretful glance. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," the recipient of his question replied, hands still clamped down on his head. "Nothing. Everything's fine. I keep having these sharp pains, but they're gone within seconds. No big deal."

Tense silence erupted, tightening the air within the atmosphere. "I really think you should rest," the Blue Ranger said softly, gently clamping a lid over wild tension. "Just for a little while. We don't have to remind you how important you are to us, do we?"

Looking very much like an injured, sheepish puppy, Jason bowed his head. "There now," the Pink Ranger said, forcing him back down onto the bed. "No more fussing! If you don't rest up, we won't take you with us!"

The pain-ridden Ranger groaned in protest, but said nothing to combat anyone's decision. "Tommy," the paragon of brilliance said, nudging the other Ranger in the ribs. "Perhaps you should stay here. Make sure Jason falls asleep. We must exert caution in the face of danger."

Making her way out of the infirmary (and hardly able to cease giggles), Kimberly threw the White Ranger a wave. "Yeah! Keep an eye on him! Remember, if he doesn't get any better, he can't go with us!"

The crane and wizard of knowledge were no different from children, running off with secret candy baskets. Unaware of their mischief, Tommy returned his attention to Jason. Assuming the other Ranger was already asleep, the longhaired eagle gave a voice to his thoughts.

"Man. First Adam, and now Jason. If anything else happens, I think my head'll fly off!"

"Yeah, well, I need you to keep it on. For my benefit, since you no longer care about wearing it yourself."

Dark chestnut eyes widened, and were instantly filled with guilt. "Sheesh, I'm sorry man. Thought you were already dozing off."

Jason had an arm about his eyes, and his eyes were small slits. Exhaustion swallowed his voice, but that didn't prevent an inch of warmth from leaving it. "Nope," he said, wearing a faint smile. "Still here. Well, barely here, anyway."

"What's going on, man? What is it with you and these headaches?"

The Red Ranger removed his arm from his face, broadening his smile. Warmth spread across his face as a result of Tommy's unwavering kindness. "I don't know," he said, his voice barely above a breeze. His body was lighter than a feather, floating upon a lake's surface. "Pretty hard to tell. This one's out of control."

"How long have you been having them?"

"Ever since these freaky dreams of ours started. They can get pretty rough at night, too. Sometimes, it's impossible to even shut my eyes."

Tommy sighed, as if he had failed to solve his civilization's greatest riddle. Neither of them spoke for a moment, but then the White Ranger put a gentle end to the overwhelming silence. "What can I do to help?" he asked, always breathless and frantic. "Have you tried herbal teas?"

"Kinda hard to make tea when you can't even see straight," Jason replied, chuckling. "And before you ask, medicine's pretty weak too. It's like these headaches of mine are coming from outer space or something. Bizarre, huh?"

"Are you sleeping in cool environments? Relaxing with bath oils?"

The White Ranger felt as if he were spreading across infinite, calm waters. "Cooling off helps a bit," he replied, his voice even softer than before. "Thanks for asking, but that's as far as I've gotten. If you've got anymore tricks up your sleeve, maestro, let me have 'em."

Picturing a pain-ridden Jason all alone in his house, Tommy offered up a suggestion quickly. "Why don't I stay at your place for awhile? I could hang around for a bit and help out."

The shorthaired male was both shocked and horrified for a moment, then warmth returned his face. "You'd really do that?" he asked, shyness glowing and flowing through each syllable.

Tommy, on his own end, was wounded. "Of course I would! Anything to help out a friend. You know this, man."

"I've got an idea to start us off," the Red Ranger said, his face and voice colored in paint of giddy embarrassment. "Mind giving me a massage? Just a small one. That's something I haven't tried out yet."

"No problem. Anything to make you feel better."

Smiling, Jason watched as Tommy rushed to his side. He was every inch the member of a medic team, working frantically to heal a patient. As soon as the doctor's hands fell on his shoulders, he became lighter than a drop of water. He entered a hazy whirlpool of pain and relief, floating on its surface. As hands worked on his shoulders, relief dueled against pain with increasing intensity. Once those same hands moved onto his chest, sensations erupted. He shuddered as the hands continued to work their magic, much slower than they were at the beginning of the massage.

His breathing was ragged yet soft. Tense yet tender. He was helpless against the shudders that rattled his body, and really bore no desire to fight them. Gentle breathing turned to frail, guttural moans, and he found himself wishing the hands would go lower. Wishing the hands would massage his thighs, his inner thighs, his hard yet damp-

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute!"

Tommy backed off as if he had been caught in the middle of a robbery. "What is it?"

"What is it?" the shorthaired male asked, sitting up in his bed. "Tommy, what are you, blind? Didn't you realize what was going on?"

The White Ranger looked as if Jason had abruptly decided to speak backwards Russian. "I don't...see any problem...unless..."

"Oh no! No no no no! Don't...don't worry about me. To tell you the truth...well, I've...actually had...this crush on you for a pretty long time. And another thing. I...I don't think you should move in with me."

"Why?"

"Well...let me just say I've had this really, really big crush on you for a long time."

"I'm not leaving you alone. You need someone at home to help you."

For the next five minutes, both Rangers could have sworn they heard crickets in the infirmary. Tommy broke their silence, stepping away from the other's bed. "I'll let you rest," he said, mixing a cauldron of shyness, warmth and excitement. Jason watched him, the covers pulled up to his chin.

"Catch some z's. I'll see you later, okay?"

The White Ranger made his exit in silence. Jason watched him disappear, wearing the look of an astonished child that had seen his first shooting star.

_'Wow. I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe this is happening!'_

"That was waaay better than all of the goodies I've read," Kimberly purred, beaming from ear to ear. She and Billy were out of earshot and eyesight, concealed in the infirmary's shadows. Billy, in response to her words, gasped.

"Wow. Are you telling me you're interested in gay romance novels?"

"Well, no duh, Sherlock! Why wouldn't I be?"

She gave the genius a wink and turned away, returning to the main hub. Billy watched her leave, lookng at her as if she had fallen out of the stars.

* * *

This was composed to...absolutely nothing. I was watching The Hills with my mom as I wrote this.

Thank you for reading and supporting my first foray into the Power Rangers fandom!


	3. Sapphire Questions

Remember, dearies: this contains yaoi. Jason/Tommy, and perhaps additional boy/boy goodness along the way. So if that makes you unhappy, no ready-weady time for you-hoo!

* * *

Happiness was abundant in Sapphire City, a city that had just been born three months ago. The smaller members of the city were enjoying their youth in playgrounds, tossing balls and daring each other to go the distance. Businessmen, lovers and parents savored the sunshine on benches, planning out their days on notepads and through words. Cerulean flowers watched as the inhabitants of Sapphire City flourished, going about their day with smiles.

Several young ones had challenged each other to a basketball game. The game got off to a roaring start, and was just about to finish with a bang. One of the group's oldest members was at the head of the pack, celebrating each of her shots with victory cries. She made a shot that was icing on the cake, but the final nail in everyone else's coffin.

"Yeah! Take that, losers! I'm on my way to the top!"

Most of her opponents walked away, pretending to drown in the agony of defeat. Her only companion, a beautiful young male with soft black eyes, accompanied her to a bench. Together the two of them unzipped their knapsacks, pulled out water bottles and drank to their health. "Wow, that was an amazing game," the blackhaired male said, wiping his brow. "You were awesome out there!"

The male's companion was a high-spirited African American maiden. "Thanks! I try my hardest," she said, tossing her head back. "Why don't we take five underneath that wonderfully cool, shady tree?"

Her friend shoved his water bottle and towel into his white knapsack. "Sure. And by the way, Tommy says the same thing."

"I know," the young woman said with a shrug, shouldering her knapsack. "His charm has rubbed off on me. Guess that's what happens when you're so close to family."

Both maiden and hero walked towards their chosen tree, and were soon sitting underneath it. Neither of them spoke for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company over water bottles and birdsong. "Aisha," the hero said, bringing a smile to the maiden's face. His voice frequently reminded her of a puppy, tugging on his owner's pant leg.

"I have a feeling we'll be hearing from the guys soon. Something big's about to go down."

"You got that right. I feel like we've been living inside a horror flick the last couple of days."

She caught her friend's facial expression and was immediately apologetic. "No offense to you, sweetie," she said quickly, hands held up in surrender. "I was referring to our dreams! I should probably call them nightmares! Things can't get any crazier, can they?"

"Well, our family reunion should help out things. When we're all together, nothing's too hard to solve."

Once again, the two of them fell into silence. Aisha felt as if she had been shoved between a rock and a hard place, while Adam strolled through distant, heavy memories. The maiden wished to speak first, but her comrade beat her to the punch. "You know," he said, his soft voice laden with emotion. "Things were pretty hard. I thought I wasn't going to make it for a while, but looking back on everything, I realize just how annoying you all were, worrying about me."

As Adam confessed his feelings towards a certain situation, Aisha revisted his trauma. Like the other Rangers, she knew nothing of his 'vacation', but she was completely aware of its side effects. "How could you expect us not to worry about you?" she asked, wide-eyed. "I mean, come on. You were Rita's pet! And seeing one of your closest friends suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? The first one to spell 'not fun' gets a lollipop!"

"Excuse me, Mom," the male Ranger said, laughing. "but I didn't exactly have a ball being one of Rita's robots!"

"Yeah, well, you can expect that to happen again in the year five-thousand and thirty-five. No way we're letting you out of our sight again."

The two of them floated across a pond of silence. Adam was the first to disturb the pond's surface, eyeing the decor around them. "You know," he said, prodding a piece of the decor. "These things are all over the place. I just thought the people were really interested in botany, but I'm surprised these things aren't covering the streets!"

Aisha took a moment to realize cerulean blue flowers had caught her friend's attention. "Now that you mention it," she said, eyeing the nearest flower as if it had transformed into a spider. "something's definitely fishy about this place. I would have noticed it sooner if I hadn't been babysitting you this whole time!"

Ignoring Aisha's playful remark, Adam rose to his feet. "When the cerulean skies meet sapphire streets, all will turn to light."

"Excuse me?"

The male Ranger turned to his longtime friend, eyes widened with the desire to seek answers. "When the cerulean skies meet sapphire streets, all will turn to light," he repeated, voice filled with apprehension. "I'm no poet. Noticing all of the flowers in the park made me remember a bit of my dream!"

"Hoooold on," the Yellow Ranger said, holding up her hands. "Aren't we all taking the same ride, or did you buy a different ticket?"

Before either one of them could tread further into cryptic visions, a communicator informed both of them of a call-a call from none other than a Ranger. "Adam here," the communicator's owner said, after pressing a single button. "What's up?"

The response was casual but instant. "Well, I haven't seen you in about a million years," the caller said, bringing a smile to two faces. "Other than that, we've got a few puzzles to figure out."

"We already had that part figured out, Tommy. That's what happens when you're tied to the hip with your family. You get all the cool benefits of telepathy!"

"Pretty cool stuff, huh? Now we can cut right to the case. We'll have to give you two a proper 'welcome back' party later. For now, you'll have to settle for hugs and kisses."

"Oh no! Save them all for Adam! I'm good. I just need a week long vacation!"

Laughter was shared between three Rangers, and then two beams of a rainbow ascended into a bright sky.


End file.
